DANCE!
by freefall-gypsy
Summary: the title will make sense very soon this is my first oneshot.


Okay this is freefall-gypsy here I wrote this fanfic it is my first one-shot be kind. this is a beast wars fanfic basically it's about Cheetor and the time he got… won't spoil it for you anyway you'll find out soon enough and the title will make sense a bit later so here it is

**DANCE!!!!**

# hiccups

-Blah**- **thoughts

"Blah" speaking

(Author note)

sniff the sound you get when are crying.

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own beast wars. **

* * *

The Vok looked up as he heard a noise coming closer he finished what it was doing then ran off (don't ask me how it ran it just did.)

* * *

Cheetor was on scout patrol he thought he heard a noise so he ran and then when he came to the clearing where the strange noise came from nothing was there nothing but a colourful puddle of water. Cheetor realised he was thirsty so he bent down and lapped it up. 

-This water tastes kind of funny-

But he kept on drinking anyway soon. He was drunk and felt like challenging Megatron for leadership of the Predacons.

* * *

At the Darkside Cheetor proceeds rather noisily (being drunk and all.) to Megatron's quarters he bursts in and saw Megatron in his hottub playing with his rubber duckie. Cheetor stared stupidly for a moment Cheetor then proceeded to blast the rubber duck to smithereens. Megatron looked at Cheetor in surprise then at the charred remains of his rubber duck in his hand and started to cry. Cheetor meanwhile takes a drunken aim at the crying bot but he missed and he hit the hottub, for some reason it imploded instead of exploding (don't ask why I don't know it just did) Meg's was now floating (not scathed by the way) out of the base (due to him crying the base had flooded). The other Preds had come in to see what all commotion was about (I don't know why they didn't come before maybe they were to busy playing poker) and asked a stunned Cheetor what happened. 

"I # felt like # taking # over # the # predacons mwa # ha # ha # ha"

"Are you drunk puss-cat?" Asked Terrorsaur.

"Where is the queen?" Asked Inferno.

"To ans#wer # your ques#tion # yes I # am. # To you#rs hehe # he is # floating is # away # on a r#iver of tears # . if # you # don't obey # me this # will happen to # you."

Cheetor held up the charred shredded remains of something that suspiciously looked like a rubber duck

"Okay cheats keep your fur on." Said Terrorsaur

* * *

Cheetor was sitting on Megs throne now his throne tremendously bored . 

"You # there."

Cheetor pointed at Inferno.

"Yes my queen?"

"Hmm…# well # your half # right there # my beast mo#de is both # because it scanned # a femme # and a male. Get # the other # Preds #"

"Yes my queen."

Inferno saluted and set about the task.

Soon the Preds are gathered they looked expectantly at their drunken new leader;

"I'm # bored dance # for me #"

The Preds looked at each other puzzled. No-one moved.

"**I # SAID # DANCE!!! #"**

Cheetor aimed his gun at the floor and fired. making them move their feet to keep them from getting shot, they hurriedly start to dance.

"The one # that dan#ces the best # won't get # slag#ged."

The predacons nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile the Maximals rescue Megs from the flood. 

Megs explained what had happened still snivelling and sniffing.

"Wha coud ave posseed da kid to do dat?"

"I don't know."

"Let's go see what's going on."

"He will pay for what he did yesssssssssssssss.

With that the Maxies and Megs headed to the Darkside.

* * *

**At the Darkside…**

Megs and the Maxies arrive at the Darkside to find everyone except Cheetor Inferno and Waspy slagged. Inferno and Waspy are dancing. Megs and the Maxies stared at the Preds in amazement then inferno did a wrong dance move and Cheetor blew him up.

"Well # now that was # fun. Here's # your prize # Waspy."

He handed Waspy what suspiciously looked like a large bucket of fairy floss.

"Oh happy day Wazzzpinator not get slagged once today now Wazzzpinator have lotzzz of zzzzzzugar."

Waspy then flied off to eat his sugary treat.

Megs and the Maxies tackled Cheetor he sweared drunkenly at them. the Maxies finally managed to knock out Cheetor then they left Megs to sort fix his team.

Megs found a wrapped present with a tag that said happy playing. Megs opened it and in it he found a …..

"Duckie"

A cat smiled and ran towards home,

* * *

Hahahahahahaahhahahahahahahahahaha"cough" ha 

What do you think it's just wrong isn't it?

Anyway flames will keep me warm

I don't mind 'em

I've got good ideas I just can't seem to write them down very well

Or explain them but trust me I do have good ideas.

This fic only has 851 words


End file.
